Dark Angel and White Devil
by HikariDarkAngel
Summary: Jika kau ingin menemukanku kembali, maka temukanlah serpihan sayap yang telah kau hilangkan dalam hatimu. gomen ngak bisa bikin summary, T.T... R/R plase.. bungkuk"
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angel and White Devil**

**Dislaimer: saya Cuma minjam bentar, aslinya ini punyanya mbah Kishi tercinta *dilempar ke laut***

**Rating: maunya sih M, tapi berhubung saya masih di bawah umur *apadeh* jadi cari aman aja lah…**

**Gendre: romance/family/hurt/cemfort *?* (author tidak yakin)**

**Pairing: Sasuhina de el el *plak***

**Warning: gak jelas, gak mutu, semua karakter saya buat OOC, AU, typo dimana-mana, kenapa? gak suka? Yaudah gak usah baca *maksa_dihajar readers***

**Berhubung author geblek ini ngak pandai membuat penpik, jadi mohon beribu maaf kalau ceritanya agak ngawur dan sebagainya. Disini saya HANYA mau mengembangkan minat dan hobi menulis saja.**

**Summary: Jika kau ingin menemukanku kembali, maka temukanlah serpihan sayap yang telah kau hilangkan dalam hatimu.**

CH 1

**GOTHIC GIRL AND MISTERIUS BOY**

"Hyuuga...! Hyuuga Hinata…!" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung mata kelam milik gurunya.

"Ya, Anko-sensei?"

"Ughh…" guru tersebut bergumam kesal, Hinata kemudian menutup buku bersampul putih-hitam di depannya dan melepas kaca mata capungnya, kemudian kembali memandang gurunya. "Ada apa sensei?" tanyanya santai.

"Kau tahu ini adalah jam untuk mata pelajaranku? Lalu kenapa kau malah memperhatikan hal lain?" seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju pada dua orang guru dan murid ini. Gadis bergaya emo ini bukannya merasa taku oleh gertakan gurunya, malah memberi tatapan yang ngak kalah menantang.

"Memang apa salahnya? Lagi pula aku bosan dengan mata pelajaran yang Sensei berikan!" ujar Hinata to the point.

"Oohh… jadi kau tidak suka dengan mata pelajaran yang ku bawakan? Kalau begitu silahkan kau meninggalkan kelas ini dan jangan pernah lagi masuk pada jam pelajaranku!" kata Anko murka.

"Fine." Hinata keluar sambil menenteng tas selempangnya meninggalkan kelas. Saat menuju pintu keluar tak jarang ia mendengarkan suara bisik-bisik dari siswa lain.

"Hyuuga yang itu tidak pernah jauh dari masalah ya?" Hinata berhenti melangkah saat ia mendengar salah satu siswi yang berbisik di dekatnya. Dia kemudian menatap tajam gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja sang gadis dan mencondongkat tubuhnya kearah gadis yang mulai ketakutan tersebut. Mata lavendernya menatap tajam kearah siswi yang menurutnya sok imut dengan pita dan hiasan warna-warni di sekitarnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu seberapa mengerikannya aku, bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya sekarang, hn?" bisik Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Ma-maaf a-aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Hyuuga apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Baik sensei…" Hinata tersenyum sinis kearah gadis tadi kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. "Dasar pengecut!" bisiknya menyeringai.

"Kau dikeluarkan lagi." Kata Hiashi ayah Hinata datar.

"Ya ayah."

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

"Hinata!" Hiashi mulai marah.

Ruang kerja Hiashi terasa tegang oleh kehadiran dua Hyuuga yang saling berhadapan. Di depan pintu masuk, dua Hyuuga lainnya ikut mendengarkan percakapan di dalam.

"Apa nee-chan akan baik-baik saja?" si kecil mulai mengkhawatirkan kakak perempuannya, sesekali ia menggigiti jarinya tegang. Neji sepupu Hinata menggeleng pelan kemudian menepuk ujung kepala Hanabi, adik Hinata dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kakakmu adalah gadis yang tegar." Katanya meyakinkan Hanabi.

"Mnn.." gumam Hanabi mantab.

-Di dalam ruang kerja.-

"Sudah ayah putuskan, lusa ayah akan mengirimmu ke dalam asrama."

"Terserah saja." Hinata beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ayahnya yang merasa kalau putrinya yang satu itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sikap Hyuuga yang seharusnya.

"Andai kau tahu seberapa besar ayah menyayangimu Hinata." gumam Hiashi pelan, setelah pintu tertutup, Hiashi mengambil foto istrinya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Ia memandang sendu foto wanita yang telah berpulang ke sisi-Nya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kalau saja kau masih ada, mungkin Hinata bisa jadi lebih baik. Maaf… ini semua kesalahanku!" walau bagaimanapun kejamnya seorang Hiashi, dia juga manusian dan seoranng ayah. Ia tidak akan tega bila melihat anak-anaknya menderita. Begitulah pendapatnya setelah berpulangnya sang istri tercinta untuk selamanya..-..

"Hinata." Neji menunggu reaksi Hinata yang telah menutup pintu ruang pribadi ayahnya. Hinata mendongak, menatap kakaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa?" tanyanya santai.

"Aku mengerti. Suatu hari nanti, Hiashi jii-san pasti akan memahamimu…"

"Hnn… memang apa peduliku?" tanya Hinata cuek, Neji menghela nafas. Sepupunya yang satu ini, meskipun berpenampilan sedikit –tidak- wajar, tapi sebenarnya Hinata adalah gadis yang berkepribadian lembut dan mudah rapuh.

-Ke esokan harinya-

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut indigonya ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja, untuk pakaian Hinata memilih t-sirt hitam tanpa lengan denga renda di bagian dada dan di padukan sebuah rok lipat setinggi atas lututnya bercorak kotak-kotak berwarna merah di mana pada bagian bawahnya terdapat renda-renda bewarna hitam

Untuk pelengkap Hinata memakai aksesoris sarung tangan yang pada bagian kanan jauh lebih panjang di bandingkan bagian kiri, ia juga menambahkan beberapa aksesoris lainnya seperti kalung, gelang, anting berwarna hitam dan perak serta rantai perak di bagian ikat pinggang.

Kemudian Hinata memakai kaus kaki di atas lutut berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu kets sepanjang mata kaki. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Hinata menambahkan sebuah kalung hitam di lehernya, membuat kalung itu tampak kontras di leher jenjangnya.

Ini sebenarnya mau jalan-jalan atau _fashion show_ sih?

Hinata tersenyum miris, membayangkan seperti apa masa kanak-kanak dulu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah Hinata yang dulu sudah tidak ada, yang sekarang berdri di depan cermin adalah Hinata yang baru.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama menunggu anda di ruang makan." Suara pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata meraih tas mungil di atas ranjangnya kemudian membuka pintu.

Sebelum melewati kamarnya, Hinata menyampaikan pesan pada pelayannya tersebut. "Aku akan bekeliling kota hari ini, jadi tidak usah repot-repot mencariku nanti."

"Apa anda perlu di antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin pergi sendiri!"

"Baik Hinata-sama."

..-..

"Nee-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi penasaran melihat penampilan kakaknya yang terbilang sangat mencolok meskipun warna yang dipadukan lebih banyak berwarna gelap.

Hinata duduk di kursinya, memandang kearah adiknya sejenak kemudian beralih menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Bahkan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. "Nee-chan ingin berkeliling kota sebelum meninggalkannya Hana-chan." Hinata memandang tajam Neji.

Neji yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap jaimnya Hinata hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa seolah berkata 'apa-aku-salah-bicara?' hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Aku pergi!"

"Habiskan sarapanmu dulu!" tegur Hiashi dingin.

"Tidak. Terima kasih!" Tapi Hiashi lupa kalau putrinya ini sangat keras kepala.

Hinata berjalan tak tentu arah, tak jarang beberapa pejalan kaki yang sama dengannya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu saja, pakaian yang di kenakan Hinata saat ini 'sangat' tidak tepat dengan cuaca dan suasanya hari ini.

Di musim gugur yang dingin begini ada orang yang mau memakai kostum serba hitam dan terbilang minim. Tapi, toh Hinata tidak perduli. Dia tetap saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di jalan.

Saat sampai di sebuah taman Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan duduk di salah satu kursi taman dekat dengan mesin air minum otomatis. Hinata melihat sekeliling, tidak banyak orang yang di taman ini. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebanyakan para pria kantoran.

Merasa jenuh dengan suasana yang ada, Hinata memilih mengotak-atik tas selempangnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel yang tadi sempat tertunda ia selesaikan. Setelah memakai kacamata minusnya, Hinata mulai membaca kata-perkata. Meresapi setiap kalimat yang tertera di dalam buku berjudul,

'BLOOD DEVIL'

Saat sedang menikmati bacaannya, tiba-tiba sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, dilihatnya sekaleng lemon tea yang di sodorkan kearahnya oleh seorang laki-laki jangkung. Hinata membuka kaca matanya, memperhatikan pria yang terus berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Untukku?"

"Hn." Cowok itu mengalungkan earphone di lehernya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata menerima pemberian cowok asing itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi, kenapa memberiku ini?"

"Kalau tidak suka buang saja!"ujar cowok itu asal, kemudian cowok aneh itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Nge, Aku sangat suka. Hanya saja kenapa kau berikan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa?"

"A-ano, kitakan belum saling mengenal!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eeh…"

"Sekarang kau mengenalku kan?" pertanyaan aneh, orang aneh, dan suasanya juga bertambah aneh. Dan lagi, Sasuke? Entah kapan dan di mana, yang pasti sepertinya Hinata pernah mendengar nama orang ini. Atau hanya perasaanya saja?

Suasana berubah hening, jujur saja Hinata saat ini merasa canggung. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata ini gadis normal, wajar jika jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya saat duduk berdua 'saja' dengan seoran laki-laki yang bisa di bilang berwajah sempurna.

Hanya gadis tidak normal yang mengatakan cowok yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini tidak tampan.

"Eer.. Ba-baiklah.." Hinata bingung harus berkata apa, cowok yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu beranjak dari tempatnya

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi, jangan lupa dengan manaku ya… Hinata."

Hinata tersentak "Dia.. bagaimana dia tahu namaku?"

Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang begitu misterius. Banyak hal yang tidak di mengerti oleh Hinata, dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke itu.

**..-..**

"Tadaima.." hari sudah sore saat Hinata pulang, rasa lelah karena berjalan kaki membuatnya ingin segera menuju kamar dan tidur.

"Okaeri… Nee-chan akhirnya pulang" tubuh mungil Hanabi berhambur memeluk kakak perempuan semata wayangnya. Gadis kelas lima SD ini kemudian mendongak, menatap wajah teduh kakaknya. "Ne, Hinata_nee… bisakah malam ini aku tidur di kamar Nee-chan, besok kan Nee-chan akan berangkat ke Kyoto." Hanabi menunduk, mata putihnya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ingin reuni untuk perpisahan, eh?" goda Hinata.

"Nee-channn…." Rengek Hanabi manja. Hinata menepuk pelan kepala Hanabi, tersenyum lembut kemudian menggandeng tangan adiknya menuju halaman belakang. Tempat favorit keduanya.

Hinata duduk di sisi kolam renang, disusul Hanabi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya memasukkan kaki masing-masing kedalam air kolam yang dingin, cahaya kejinggaan menjadi latar belakang suasana tenang itu.

"Nee, Hanabi. Apa aku ini terlihat menakutkan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Hanabi menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, wajah bulatnya menatap air kolam yang tampak menjingga oleh terpaan langit sore. "Nee-chan bukannya menakutkan, hanya saja… cara berpakaian dan penampilan nee-chan yang membuat nee-chan tamak seperti, err… iblis yang imut."

Kata 'imut' dari Hanabi membuat gadis polos itu mendapatkan tatapan deatglare dari kakaknya. "Siapa yang kau bilang imut?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Tentu saja… kau!"

Dua gadis bersaudara itu menoleh kebelakang. Neji dengan pose menyandar pada bibir pintu dan kedua tangan yang saling menyilang menyeringai. Wajah Hinata yang semula memucat berubah merah, antara menahan amarah sekaligus malu.

Perlu author sampaikan kalau bungsu Hyuuga ini paling anti disebut sebagai gadis yang imut lah, lucu lah, manis lah, cute lah dan blah.. blah.. blah… yang pada intinya Hinata tidak suka di sebut sebagai gadis _girlies_.

Padahal sadar tidak sadar, mau berpenampilan seperti apapun, yang namanya manis dan imut-imutnya Hinata itu tidak akan bisa berubah.

Pernah saat pementasan drama untuk perpisahan kakak kelas sewaktu SMP, Hinata mendapatkan peran sebagai _sadako_ dalam cerita sadako Vs Kuntilanak. Anehnya, bukannya merasa takut. Para penonton malah terperangah oleh sadako berwajah chubby yang lebih mirip malaikat berambut panjang.

Pengalaman yang –menurut Hinata- buruk itulah yang membuatnya ogah di sebut manis dan sebagainya. Apalagi kalau di minta ikut drama lagi, beuh… lebih baik Hinata memilih ngak naik kelas dari pada ikut kegiatan konyol itu lagi.

"Aku lelah, Hana… aku tidur duluan, kalau kau mau tidur bersamaku jangan membawa orang ini juga ya!" ucap Hinata seraya melirik Neji kesal.

Neji terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan adiknya. Menggoda Hinata adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Walaupun wajah cuek bebek Hinata ngak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya, tetap saja tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk membuat tingkah Hinata terlihat lebih jujur.

Hinat keluar dari bandara, setelah melewati masa-masa sulit dengan keluarganya –saat di mana Neji dan Hanabi yang mewek waktu melepas kepergian Hinata-, akhirnya ia dapat menghirup udara segar kota Kyoto.

Berhubung saat ini adalah awal musim dingin, Hinata memilih memakai sweater tebal berwarna gelap. Tak mau berlama-lama di bandara, Hinata bergegas menuju mobil jemputannya yang telah di siapkan ayahnya.

Dengan langkah tegas namun anggun putri Hyuuga ini melangkah menuju kerumunan orang di mana terdapat seorang pria yang membawa sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Hyuuga Hinata' dengan jelas.

Sambil menenteng tas ransel dan sebuah koper berwarna merah maroon, Hinata mendekati pria itu. Suara yang di hasilkan dari ketukan lantai marmer dan sepatu boots hitam kasualnya mampu menandingi suara bising dari pesawat.

"Hyuuga-san!" sapa pria muda itu.

"Hnn… apa kita akan segera menuju sekolah baruku?"

"Itulah yang di sampaikan Hiashi-sama kepada saya!"

"Oh, oke…"

Hinata melangkah lebih dulu dari orang bawahan ayahnya tersebut. Wajah manisnya tampak angkuh dengan sikapnya yang tegap dan serius.

"I-ini…."

"Wah-wah… selamat datang di asrama Konoha High School… Hyuuga!" seorang wanita cantik berdada 'waw' menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah orientalnya.

"Siapa?"

"Hmm? Aku? Baiklah perkenalkan, namaku Tsunade. Aku adalah kepala asrama di sini, yeahh bisa di bilang aku adalah kepala sekolah di sini."

"Oh… begitu?" Hinata seolah tak menghiraukan wanita yang menjabat sebagai kepsek asrama itu. dengan cueknya, Hinata memperhatikan setiap inci dari sekolah ini.

"Lumayan." gumamnya tak jelas.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Dia tahu ini tak akan semudah yang di bayangkannya, beberapa hari sebelumnya, papahnya Hinata udah bilang kalau bungsu Hyuuga yang imut-imut ini _tapi 'agak' bandel_ akan menetap dan menempuh pendidikan di sekolah bertaraf Internasional tersebut.

Pada bagian barat terdapat gedung sekolah yang terdiri dari 4 tingkat, beberapa gedung tambahan seperti aula, gedung serba guna, dan perpustakan juga ada di sebelahnya. Di bagian timur hanya ada lapangan sepak bola dan basket, di sebelah utara terletak sebuah bangunan megah yang merupakan tempat untuk kamar para penghuni sekolah, dan pada bagian selatan merupakan gerbang utama yang memiliki tinggi mencapai hampir tiga meter.

Di bagian tengah sekolah terdapat halaman luas yang menyediakan pesona keindahan air mancur yang megah.

Hinata yang notabene adalah gadis ibu kota, tidak menyangka ada sekolah semegah ini di kota yang menurutnya kecil –Kyoto- dengan lebel besar pada bagian gerbang bertuliskan 'WELCOME TO KONOHA SENIOR INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL' yang sangat amat jelas dan lumayan panjang.

"Ini kamarmu, setiap kamar di isi oleh 5 orang siswi. Bangunan satu adalah letak kamar anak perempuan dan bangunan di sebelahnya adalah kamar laki-laki. Lewat dari jam 9 malam siswa maupun siswi di larang berkeliaran di daerah asrama yang bukan ruangannya. Dan pada jam dua belas tepat, tidak di izinkan satupun murid keluar kamar, kecuali untuk pengecualian…" Suzune menarik nafas sejenak.

Awalnya sih nona Tsunade yang harusnya mengantar Hinata menuju kamarnya, namun wanita setengah abad itu malas menghadapi kelakuan gadis yang akan menjadi siswi baru ini dan meminta guru kepercayaanya untuk menggantikannya. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang akibat lelah berbicara panjang lebar, Suzune melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ruang wali guru khusus siswi berada di ujung koridor ini…" Suzune menunjuk arah kanan dari kamar. " untuk hal-hal yang lebih lanjut kau bisa beranya nanti. Apa kau menger… ti?" loh, Hinata mana?

Dengan menahan amarah, Suzune mendapati gadis emo itu sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Sudah selesai kan Sensei? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Dengan perasaan kesal, Suzune menghampiri meja Hinata dan meletakkan sebuah kantong plastik besar. "Ini seragam sekolahmu! Karena ini hari pertamamu, jadi kau masih di bebaskan dari pelajaran, tapi mulai besok kau sudah harus ikut belajar. Beberapa jam lagi siswa akan pulang dan teman-teman sekamarmu akan masuk."

Suzune menutup pintu dengan suara debaman yang tidak pelan.

"Aku merasa menderita migrain setelah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Itulah kenapa aku sangat membenci matenatika!"

"Itukan hanya rumus trigonometri, tidak sulit kok!"

"Hah. Ia, ia.. nona genius."

Ceklek…

"Teman-teman tunggu aku!"

Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Hinata yang sedang asik tidur terpaksa bangun saat mendengar suara gaduh di luar, dengan malas-malasan ia membukakan pintu dengan penampilan yang masih 'sangat' berantakan.

Ketiga gadis berseragam SMA itu mematung di tempat, kemudian…

"KYAAA…."

Kalau saja ini adalah sebuah anime, pasti gedung yang di tempati Hinata dan beberapa tetangganya akan bergetar akibat teriakan mereka. Tapi berhubung ini hanya penpik, jadi yang ada hanya beberapa penghuni kamar sebelah yang memunculkan kepala mereka di balik pintu.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Ngak banget deah!" salah satu penghuni kamar bernomor 271 menghampiri ketiga gadis yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Wajah lelah gadis berkacamata itu berubah tegang saat di lihatnya seorang makhluk hidup berpenampilan serba hitam kecuali bagian bola matanya berdiri memandang mereka semua.

"D-dia…. Siapa?"

**TBC**

**Hwaaa… fic macam apa ini yang saya buat? *pundung* awalnya sih mau buat gendrenya itu Supranatural, tapi ah… saya benar-benar ngak ahli dalam hal-hal berbau mistis *Pundung-lagi-*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Angel and White Devil**

**Disclaimer: gak berubah dan ngak akan pernah berubah. Tetep saja ini punyanya mbah saya tercinta! *ditimpuk***

**Rating: maunya sih M, tapi berhubung saya masih di bawah umur *apadeh* jadi cari aman aja lah…**

**Gendre: romance/family/hurt/comfort*?* (author tidak yakin)**

**Pairing: Sasuhina de el el *plak***

**Warning: gak jelas, gak mutu, semua karakter saya buat OOC, AU, typo dimana-mana, kenapa? gak suka? Yaudah gak usah baca *maksa_dihajar readers***

**Nyaahaha…(ketawa garing) author balik bawa chap dua! Gomen, lama update nya…Yeiy… kenapa? Hinatanya makin OOC kah? *ngelirik Hinata yang lagi mainin tangannya gugup* tenang, Hinata-chan kayak gini Cuma buat dia lebih tegar doang kok!#Di jyuken Neji**

**CH 2**

**KIMI GA IRU KARA**

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata membungkuk dengan malas. Kelima gadis termasuk siswi kamar sebelah, duduk terbengong melihat penghuni kamar baru.

"Jadi,… kau siswi baru disini?" tanya gadis berambut merah, si kamar sebelah, Karin.

"Begitu ya? Tadinya aku pikir kau ini_ awc!" gadis bercepol dua itu meringis kesakitan saat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mencubit pahanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shion. Yang di sebelahku ini Tenten, dia siswi kelas XI 2, teman sekelasku." Tunjuk gadis pirang itu pada perempuan berwajah oriental di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar, sampai bola matanya hampir tak terlihat.

"Yang itu Karin. Dia itu penghuni kamar sebelah, dan hey… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Shion yang sepertinya suka berpenampilan kinclong ini mulai menanyakan keberadaan Karin.

"Huh? Terserah aku, lagi pula yang lain tidak keberatan kok!" sanggah Karin cuek.

"Heh, ya sudahlah! Karin itu kelas XI 4, yang sedang di dalam kamar mandi itu namanya Konan, dia itu sudah senior. Dan yang terakhir adalah Temari-senpai, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi, yang jelas dia itu teman sekelasnya Konan-senpai!"

"Dan sekaligus rivalku!" teriak Konan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aaa… begitu? Baguslah, paling tidak aku tidak punya teman yang aneh-aneh."

Keempat siswi cantik itu mendelik kesal 'aneh dia bilang?' itulah kira-kira yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Masih pukul 5.30 A.M, kamar dengan nomor 272 sudah mulai riuh. Hinata yang masih terlelap pun juga ikut terganggu dengan kegiatan tak jelas yang mereka lakukan.

"Ngeehh jam berapa sekarang?"

Keempat siswi cantik itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang baru bangun. Meski masih menggunakan make up aneh serba hitam di sekitar mata lavendernya, namun ekspresi polos Hinata benar-benar manis hingga mampu mengalahkan make upnya yang lumayan tebal itu.

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau wajah anak baru itu manis sekali. Padahal aku itu perempuan, bagaimana kalau laki-laki yang melihat ekspresi lucunya itu ya?" bisik Konan pada Temari yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Temari hanya mengangguk. Lalu kembali pada kegiatannya sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Hinata. Yang di tatap hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung yang membuat wajah chubbynya semakin imut.

"Gemasnya!" Tenten yang tidak tahan melihat ekspresi di wajah Hinata sontak mencubit kedua pipi tembem itu, membuat sang empu merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit tau!" Hinata mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Tenten barusan.

"Hehe maaf, habisnya kamu manis banget sih!"

"Manis? Dengar ya,"

Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba, suara bentakannya membuat semua yang ada di situ menghentikan kegiatannya kaget. Dengan angkuhnya Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dalam posisi bertolak pinggang.

"perlu kalian tahu! Aku-sangat-tidak-suka-di sebut-MANIS ataupun IMUT! Ingat itu, jika sekali-kali aku mendengar kalian mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian! Apa kalian mengerti?"

Hinata sudah seperti guru killer saja. Keempat gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasraah sambil menelan ludah ketakutan.

Ternyata Hyuuga Hinata kalau sedang mengamuk tampak menyeramkan.

..-..

"Anak-anak kemarin kita kedatangan murid baru, tapi baru hari ini dia bisa memperkenalkan diri. Nah Hyuuga, masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI 2 bergidik ngeri saat Hinata masuk dengan penampilan yang err… menyeramkan. Habisnya, gadis Hyuuga yang satu itu sengaja menggerai rambut sebahunya dan membiarkan poni tebal menutupi keningnya. Apalagi di sekitar kelopak mata lavender pudarnya dihiasi lingkar hitam gotic.

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal."

Seisi kelas cuma bisa melongo. Perkenalan yang sangat singkat, padat dan datar. Tidak ada intonasi yang membuat perkenalannya jadi yah… setidaknya berkenan dihati lah. Tapi, Hinata mana peduli, toh sama saja. Nanti juga lama-lama mereka kenal sendiri.

"Baiklah Hyuuga, aku Yuhii Kurenai guru kimia sekaligus wali di kelas ini. kalau begitu kau boleh duduk di sebelah Matsuri, nah Matsuri-san tolong angkat tanganmu!"

Seorang gadis mungil mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum lima jari. "Saya sensei!", tanpa pikir panjang Hinata melangkah kearah gadis berambut coklat tua itu.

"Hinata-chan.." Tenten melambaikan tangannya di depan dada, di sebelahnya ada Shion yang juga tersenyum angkuh. Hinata duduk di samping jendela, nomor tiga dari belakang. Sedangkan Shion dan Tenten yang juga berada di kelas yang sama dengannya duduk di depan sebelah bangku Hinata dan Matsuri.

"Baiklah, buka halaman 83! Kita akan memulai pelajaran mengenai Reaksi kimia!"

-Skip time-

"Wah Hinata-chan aku tidak manyangka kita bisa sekelas. Bukankah ini awal yang baik!" Tenten mulai mengoceh.

"Hn."

"Oh, ya? Nanti di kantin enaknya pesan apa ya?" Tenten mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. Gadis tinggi itu mulai memikirkan apa-apa saja yang ingin di pesannya nanti setibanya di kantin.

"Kalau aku mau pesan salad saja ah!" Shion ikut angkat bicara.

"Ah, kau ini. Kau itu sudah kurus, bisa-bisa kalau begitu terus kau bisa kena _obesitas syndrom_ lho!" tegur Tenten mengejek.

"Biar saja! Ohh ya Hinata-chan kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hn? Aku mau…"

"Kyaa… Sasuke-kunnn…."

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh segerombolan siswi yang melintasi ketiga gadis itu. 'Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar?'

"Heh, begitu lagi!"

Hinata menoleh bingung kearah Shion yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apanya?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti, baru Shion akan membuka mulut, tapi sudah di potong oleh gadis bercepol dua di sampingnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu dari siswa populer di sekolah, masih ada tiga orang lagi. Tapi, diantara mereka berempat hanya Sasuke yang paling mendapatkan perhatian paling banyak!" mata Tenten tampak berbinar menceritakan tentang orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Tunggu dulu, Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke? Orang itu kan cowok yang pernah di temui Hinata di taman kota Tokyo, lalu kenapa dia ada di sini, oh jangan-jangan dia juga siswa di sekolah ini? Hinata mulai merasakan hal-hal positif di sekitarnya, paling tidak dia masih bisa bertemu –lagi- dengan orang itu.

Ketiga gadis yang awalnya ingin menuju kantin jadi mengurungkan niat mereka sejenak untuk menyaksikan para idola sekolah. Di arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata dan teman-temannya berada, ada 4 orang berseragam sama dengan mereka tengah di kerumuni oleh para siswa maupun siswi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Yamanaka Ino. Bukankah mereka terlihat keren? Mereka itu anak dari penerus perusahaan terkemuka sekaligus pembangun sekolah ini!" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Che, memang apa hebatnya?" Shion mendelik sinis.

"Ah, tentu saja. Ino kan kakakmu!" Tenten tersenyum mengejek.

"Kakak sepupu." Koreksi Shion kemudian pergi begitu saja, dia terlalu malas mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

"Lho, Shion-chan tunggu aku! Hinata-chan ayo!"

Hinata mematung di tempatnya, ternyata benar. Di orangnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Hinata menghampirinya dan berkata 'Hai, apa kabar?' tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena Hinata lebih memilih mengikuti kedua teman barunya menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju sebelumnya.

Hinata tidak fokus dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Puding vanilla yang kelihatannya menggiurkan itu tidak menarik perhatian Hyuuga yang tengah melamun ini.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa tidak di makan?"

"Ah, ti-tidak ada. Aku h-hanya kurang berselera."

Tenten dan Shion saling memandang dengan ekspresi bingung. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Barusan Hinata bicara gagap?

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa? Sakit? Kenapa bicaramu aneh begitu?" tanya Tenten penasaran yang di dukung anggukan oleh Shion.

"A-apa? Aa.. ya, aku rasa aku kurang enak badan! Kalau b-begitu aku ke UKS dulu ya? Jaa…" Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan tempatnya, saking terburu-burunya dia sampai tidak mendengar teriakan Shion.

"Hei… Hinata-chan perlu aku temani tidak?" tapi tidak di anggap oleh Hinata yang sudah menghilang di balik lorong.

..-..

Hinata mendesah pelan, dia merasa betapa bodohnya dia. Dia lupa kalau dia itu anak baru dan tentu saja ia belum paham betul dengan seluk-beluk dari bangunan sekolah barunya ini. Dan alhasil, taraaaa… Hinata kesasar di sekolahnya sendiri."Kenapa tadi aku tidak menanyakan letaknya pada Tenten dan Shion ya?" gumamnya.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata sudah melangkah menuju tangga lantai 4. Pada ujung koridor Hinata menemukan sebuah pintu kecil, dan saat membukanya ternyata itu adalah ruangan gudang yang menyimpan banyak peralatan sekolah yang sudah usang ataupun rusak.

Pada bagian kanan pintu utama terdapat sebuah pintu kecil, merasa penasaran Hinata membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati sebuah tangga yang sepertinya letak menuju balkon. Hinata sudah terlanjur basah sampai di tempat ini, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia menghirup udara dingin di balkon.

Benar, tangga tadi ternyata tempat menuju balkon atap sekolah. Hinata mengusap-usap kedua bahunya yang menggigil, nafasnya tampak mengepulkan asap tipis pertanda kalau ia sedang kedinginan.

Tapi Hinata tetap tidak beranjak dari sana, ia justru melangkah lebih maju menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia sangat suka tempat yang sepi, terasa tenang dan hening. Melakukan apapun tidak akan ada yang tahu, ia jadi merasa bebas dan tak terkekang oleh apapun lagi.

"Udaranya dingin, kanapa tidak menggunakan mantel?"

"Eh?"

Hinata tersentak saat suara berat dari arah belakang menegurnya, saat akan berbalik tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebuah mantel berwarna biru donker telah terpasang dengan manis di bahu mungil Hinata.

"Tidak baik kalau di cuaca sedingin ini hanya memakai seragam tipis, nanti kau bisa kena _Hyportemia_" lagi-lagi orang ini datang di saat Hinata sendirian.

"Uchiha?"

"Heh, panggil aku 'senpai'!" perintah Sasuke menekankan kata 'senpai' pada kalimatnya. Hinata berbalik menghadap Sasuke, tingginya yang hanya bisa mencapai dagu cowok berambut emo itu membuat Hinata harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah lavender indah Hinata, wajah Hinata serasa medidih, di palingkannya wajah manis itu untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, menurutnya Hinata itu gadis yang manis dan unik. Siapa sangka gadis berpenampilan ghotic ini bisa juga bertingkah manis dan lucu.

"Kau…" Hinata serasa ingin gagap lagi, jadi dia menahan kata-katanya sejenak. "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku memang sering ke sini?"

Hinata bisa mencium aroma segar dan maskulin dari mantel milik Sasuke, dan dia sangat suka dengan baunya. Hinata serasa berada di padang rumput yang masih berembun.

"Kanapa diam saja?"

"Tidak ada!"

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu duduk bersebelahan di pinggiran balkon yang dipasang kawat-kawat jaring.

Hening.

Hinata bingung harus berbicara apa pada Sasuke, kemudian dia mulai memikirkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama ingin dia tenyakan. "Waktu itu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan serius, dia menuntut jawaban yang pasti pada Uchiha tampan ini.

"Hmm?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. "Aku tahu kalau kau Hyuuga dari matamu. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau namamu itu Hinata. Semua terucap begitu saja, seolah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"…"

"Bukankah itu aneh?"

Hinata masih belum merespon, pikirannya berusaha memproses semua ucapan Sasuke. Samar-samar terbesit bayangan-bayangan asing dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata? Hey, Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Ah m-maaf Uchiha err.. senpai"

"Hn. Bagus!" tangan Sasuke terulur, menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. Membuat si empunya memerah padam. "Ayo, di sini mulai terasa sangat_Hachu!" belum selesai Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya, dia sudah bersin lebih dahulu.

Hinata terkikik geli, lalu ia memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu dengan rajutan bertuliskan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-NEE' di bagian ujungnya.

"Apa ini pemberian dari adikmu?"

"Hmm… walau kurang rapi, tapi untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil Hanabi-chan pandai merajut. Itu di berikan pada ulang tahunku tahun lalu." Hinata tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian saat Hanabi memberikan kado itu dengan wajah imut-imutnya.

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah ayo kita kembali!"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Teme, kau dari mana saja?" Naruto berdiri menghadap jendela besar di ruangan bernuansa _glamour_ itu.

"Hanya menghirup udara segar di luar!" Sasuke duduk di sofa hijau ruangan khusus untuk siswa pilihan sepertinya, alunan dari musik classik mengiringi ketenangan ruangan itu.

"Bohong!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk bersebelahan dengan cowok itu. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura, dia lebih memilih duduk bersandar dan menikmati alunan musik. "Tadi aku melihatmu berjalan dengan seorang gadis dari arah gudang!" sergah Sakura.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Sasuke santai.

Sakura berdiri, wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah. "Sasuke, aku ini tunanganmu!"

"Hanya sebatas formalitas, tak lebih dari itu!" tambah Sasuke kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai murung.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu Sasuke-kun!" lirih Sakura, Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat perdepatan antara kedua sahabatnya berdehem sejenak.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal Teme saja… Sakura-chan."

..-..

"Hinata kau kemana saja? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" Tenten mulai mengomel lagi.

"Oh, begitu ya. Maaf kalau begitu!"

"Tadi, Shion dan Tenten bilang kau mau ke UKS, tapi kenapa malah tidak ada di sana?" Temari ikut mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

"Tadi, aku sedikit tersesat. Jadi aku jalan-jalan saja!"

"Haah kau ini! Eh, ngomong-ngomong mantel siapa ini? Rasanya aku seperti pernah melihatnya?"

"Uchiha-senpai yang meminjamkannya padaku?"jawab Hinata jujur.

"Oh.."

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"APA" keempat siswi itu berteriak bersamaan, membuat Hinata harus menutup telinganya yang serasa berdengung.

"Hah, ma-maksudmu Uchiha, Uchiha Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. Hinata hanya mengangguk polos, sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Hinata dengan mulut menganga. Awas neng, ntar ada lalat yang masuk!

"Ya sudah ya, aku mau istirahat dulu!" Hinata memasuki kamar mereka tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi yang tidak jelas dari para teman sekamarnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Uchiha Sasuke? Meminjamkan barangnya pada seorang gadis? Dan dia adalah Hinata-chan?" Temari mulai bebisik-bisik dengan temannya yang lain.

"Pasti punya hubungan spesial!" timpal Shion.

"Eh, tapi bukannya Sasuke itu sudah punya tunangan?" keempat gadis yang membentuk lingkaran sambil berbisik-bisik itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak melirik Hinata yang sedang merapikan ranjangnya.

"Aku dengar dia itu di jodohkan!" kali ini Konan menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Itu berarti…" Temari memasang wajah seriusnya, mereka melirik Hinata sekali lagi, gadis emo itu kali ini sedang asik mendengarkan musik melalui headsheet yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Hoho, lihat dirimu sekarang Tema-chan. Kau jadi seperti seorang bibi-bibi galak! Hahaha…" gadis-gadis penghuni kamar 272 itu tertawa lepas –kecuali Hinata yang tidak suka tertawa terbahak seperti itu- membuat Temari naik darah dan mengejar ketiga gadis itu bergantian. Kamar yang mereka huni jadi gaduh dan berisik.

Hinata hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka dan memilih berbaring di kasurnya dan kembali mendengarkan musik melalui headsheet yang di selipkan di kedua telinganya.

"Tidak berguna" gumamnya kemudian memejamkan mata dan berbang ke alam mimpi.

"Perhatian semua siswa!" Tsunade memukul-mukul sendoknya di nampan bersih berisi berbagai makanan begizi dan lezat itu. para siswa yang asik mengobrol termasuk Hinata dkk tidak menghiraukan teguran dari sang kepala sekolah.

Meja makan panjang yang terbagi atas tiga kelompok dan pada bagian paling depan terdapat meja yang juga panjang tempat para guru –bayangkan saja seperti ruang makan di film Harry Potter, Cuma tentu ngak ada langit yang bisa berubah-ubah cuacanya dan ada lilin melayangnya segala-

"**Perhatian anak-anak**" Tsunade mengeraskan suaranya, barulah pada saat itu semua siswa tak terkecuali berdiam diri. Saat ada salah seorang siswi yang masih saja asik bercerita pada teman sebelahnya langsung mendapat deheman dan tatapan deathglare dari Tsunade. Si cewek centil itupun langsung diam tak berkutik.

"Baiklah, aku mulai saja pemberitahuannya! Dua bulan ke depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan festifal drama musikal. Bagi yang berminat dan memiliki kemampuan dalam hal berbau musik dapat mendaftarkan diri. Segala jenis alat musik akan di pertimbangkan serta yang ingin menyumbangkan suaranya juga boleh!" Tsunade melipat tangan kemudian meletakkan tumitnya di atas meja dengan tatapan serius membuat beberapa siswa menelan ludah.

"Penyeleksian akan di lakukan dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak suka jika ada yang menganggap remeh kegiatan ini. Jadi, jangan ada yang macam-macam dan melakukan hal-hal aneh! Apa kalian mengerti?" suara rendah Tsunade semakin membuat para siswa ketakutan, bahkan ada yang hampir saja mewek.

"Tsunade-sama kau jadi menakuti siswa." Tegur Suzune sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Eh-ehem… maaf! Baiklah silahkan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya!"Suara riuh kembali terdengar setelahnya.

"Hinata-chan mau ikut?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Benarkah? Yahh, sayang sekali ya? Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu mendaftar bersama!"

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi ucapan senpainya.

..-..

Hinata berjalan dengan bosan kelantai atas, tempat kelasnya terletak. Mau di lihat dari sisi manapun kelihatan sekali kalau Hinata lagi sedang tidak bersemangat, koridor yang mulai sepi karena kelas sudah berlangsung sejak 10 menit yang lalu tidak membuat Hinata merasa harus segera sampai kelas.

Entah mengapa hari ini Hinata sedang malas belajar, yah walau pada dasarnya Hinata memang tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau pelajaran yang membuat sebagian orang pusing di buatnya.

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, tepatnya pada sumber suara yang sudah memanggilnya barusan. "Hn?" Hinata tidak mengenal orang yang kini tengah berdiri tegap di depannya, pria yang kelihatnnya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Hinata datar tanpa nada sopan santun yang pastinya jangan di tiru di rumah ya!

"Jaga sikapmu! Mana sopan santunmu pada orang yang lebih tua!" pria berambut pirang itu mendekati gadis Hyuuga yang tengah mengangkat alis kebingunan. "Ini!" laki-laki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Hinata menerima kertas berwarna biru tersebut. "Apa ini?" wajah imut-imut Hinata tampak semakin manis saat ia memiringkan kepalanya dalam gestur bingung. Ia membaca tulisan besar yang tertera di dalamnya.

" 'Formulir pendaftaran festival musikal tahunan'? Untuk apa kau berikan ini padaku?"

"Anggap saja itu tiket untuk menuju _happy_ _ending_mu!" kata orang itu santai.

" tidak suka ikut drama! Sebaiknya kau cari siswa lain saja!" Hinata hampir beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat pria berpakaian formal itu mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Kau jadi mengingatkanku dengan seseorang saja. Ah,harusnya bocah Uchiha itu yang mengatakannya langsung padamu!"

Hinata berhenti, berbalik dan menatap laki-laki itu penuh tanya "Uchiha?". Mau tidak mau membuat pria pirang itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata kembali, dengan jarak dua meter keduanya masih terdiam tanpa mengubah posisi satu sama lain.

"Sasuke pernah menceritakan tentang gadis kecil yang pandai memainkan Violin saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Aku rasa kau masih ingat?"

Hinata tidak menanggapi ucapan orang itu, sekilas muncul bayangan masa kecilnya. Taman, anak-anak, biola, dan… Nafas Hinata tercekat, terlintas ingatan di otaknya, ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali muncul dan dengan itu Hinata berlalu dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga ke suatu tempat. Pria pirang itu hanya menghela nafas kasar melihat tingkah Hinata, perhatiannya teralihkan saat sesuatu bergetar di saku jasnya.

Setelah melihat layar ponselnya pria itu menekan tombol hijau dengan malas. "Hn?"

"_Bagaimana?_" tanya orang yang ada di seberang telfon.

"kau yakin dia orangnya?"

"_jangan coba-coba meragukanku!"_

"Ck, dia terlihat manja dan liar! Lagi pula Sasuke-kun pasti akan murka kalau tahu dia itu_"

"_Dia hanya perlu mendapat sedikit pelajaran! Sebaiknya kau kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, atau ketua akan marah besar. Ingat, jangan bertindak bodoh sebelum kau mendapatkan perintah dari ketua, apa kau mengerti… Deidara!"_

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan si Tobi bodoh itu!"

"_Hn bagus!"_

Sambungan terputus dan pria bernama Deidara itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya. "Hyuuga Hinata… kena kau!"

Hinata melangkah dengan terburu-buru menaiki anak tangga, ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mata pelajaran yang sudah berlangsung sejak sejam yang lalu. Saat ini tujuannya terarah pada kelas XII.

Langkah Hinata yang tergesa-gesa mengakibatkan keributan di koridor yang sepi. Bahkan ada beberapa guru yang menegurnya, tapi gadis Hyuuga itu tidak perduli dan tetap saja membuat kegaduhan di koridor.

Karena tidak tahu letak kelas Sasuke, Hinata sesekali mendongak ke jendela kelas dan mencari sosok Sasuke di antara para siswa yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran. "Uchiha?" Hinata bahkan tak segan memanggil nama Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Hei, jangan teriak-teriak begitu!" tegur salah satu guru yang geram saat ada siswi yang mengganggu ulangan di kelasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" ulang Hinata.

Hinata berhenti saat sampai di kelas XII.1, ini adalah kelas terakhir yang ia kunjungi. Mungkin di sini kelas Sasuke.

"Uchiha!" Hinata membuka kasar pintu kelas hingga membuat seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju padanya. Mata lavender Hinata dapat menangkap sosok Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto di kelas itu. tapi ia tidak menemukan Sasuke berada di kelas tersebut.

"Uchiha, mana dia?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Hei!" guru yang mengajar di kelas unggulan tersebut memekik tidak terima

..-..

Hinata mendekati pria berambut gelap yang tengah berbaring bawah pohon dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Dengan langah cepat namun tak bersuara Hinata terus mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang mendekatinya membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan kilauan Onyx yang sempat tersembunyi. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, Sasuke dapat menangkap wajah Hinata yang tampak memerah dengan kedua alis yang saling menaut.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Setelah sampai pada jarak yang cukup dekat, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat kemudian…

PLAKK!

Warna merah memenuhi pipi pucat sebelah kanan Sasuke, ia mengusap pipinya dengan sedikit meringis. "Apa yang kau lakuka_"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu!" bentak Hinata, wajahnya tampak merah padam menahan amarah.

Sasuke mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Berhenti bersikap manis di hadapanku! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, apa kau mengerti!" suara Hinata melemah, dengan cepat di usapnya pipi gembulnya saat setetes air hampir mengalir di pipi merahnya.

Sasuke yang masih bingung bengkit dari duduknya dan mengusap bahu mungil milik gadis itu. "Hinata, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke meenundukkan kepalanya berusaha memandang wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Aku membencimu! Kau… kau itu b-brengsek!"

Hinata melepas paksa tangan Sasuke di kedua bahunya, kemudian berlari memasuki gedung asrama.

"Hinata! Hinata! Apa maksudmu, Heei..!" teriakan Sasuke sudah tidak di perdulikan oleh Hinata, gadis itu terus berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang di penuhi rasa penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata terhadapnya.

`** ~TBC~**

**Hmm… chap dua ya?#innocent_plak**

**Huahahaha,,,, tambah gaje, tambah aneh, dan tambah ngebosenin! Saya ngak menyalahkan mata readers kok *Ditimpuk*, hhuhu peace saya newbie yang masih sangat hijau. Jadi masih minim pengetahuan! **

**Kalau ada salah-salah mohon di maafkan dan dimaklumi! #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Bales review dulu aja kali ya?**

**Lollitha-chan: **makasih! Lam kenal juga#peluk-peluk

**Uchihyuu nagisa:** gpp… seng penting review *hoho

**Sugar princess71: **ia, gomen saya bru newbie jadi masih minim pengetahuan #peace*plak

**Keiko-buu89:** gomen, mksih^^

**Ai-chan kim: **mkasih^^

**Hyou hyouichiffer: **makasih! Ni dah update^^

Yosh… sgitu aj balesan dari saya, kurang dan lebihnya mohon di maafkan! Maklum masih hijau alias newbie

**Mind to RnR please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Angel and White Devil**

**Dislaimer: maunya sih punya saya, tapi…*ngelirik Kishimoto* e- *nelen ludah* ngak kok saya Cuma nyewa tapi ngak bayar doang. Ampun mbah, saya nyerah _apadeh_**

**Rating: maunya sih M, tapi berhubung saya masih di bawah umur *apadeh* jadi cari aman aja lah…**

**Gendre: romance/family/hurt/comfort *?* (author tidak yakin)**

**Pairing: Sasuhina de el el *plak***

**Warning: gak jelas, gak mutu, semua karakter saya buat OOC, AU, typo dimana-mana, kenapa? gak suka? Yaudah gak usah baca *maksa_dihajar readers***

CH 3

**THE LOST OF MEMORIES**

Taman kota pada musim panas tampak ramai dengan anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Di antara kerumunan itu terdapat dua orang bocah yang tengah asik mengobrol di dekat air pancuran yang di sediakan pengelola taman.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun mau m-mendengar p-permainanku tidak?" tanya gadis mungil yang tengah memegang Violin berwarna biru gelap di tangannya.

"Setidaknya pakai milikmu sendiri!" bocah yang di panggil Sasuke itu mendengus saat Violin miliknya tengah berada di tangan gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"S-suara violinku agak s-sumbang, jadi… a-aku pinjam milikmu s-saja dulu!" ujar gadis itu malu-malu sambil mengusap Violin miliknya yang masih terbungkus dalam tas khusus miliknya.

"Hn."

Hinata si gadis manis itu tersenyum senang saat Sasuke mengijinkannya memakai biola miliknya, "A-arigatou ne!"

Setelah meletakkan violin itu di bahu mungilnya, Hinata chibi mulai menggesekkan biolanya dengan tempo yang teratur.

Alunan lembut yang di hasilkan oleh permainan gadis mungil itu membuat suasana taman yang awalnya berisik berubah tenang, hanya ada suara Violin yang terus mengalun manis di dalam suasana sore itu.

Sasuke kecil sempat di buat ternganga beberapa detik ketika permainan gadis itu mulai merasuki gendang telinganya, ada rasa kagum dan takjub di dalam hati kecilnya melihat Hinata kecil yang begitu lihai memainkan biolanya di usia yang masih terbilang sangat muda.

Permainan Hinata cilik terhenti saat di lihatnya sosok wanita anggun menghampirnya. "Kaa-san!" Hinata kecil menghampiri ibunya yang tersenyum lembut kearah keduanya. Hinata memeluk perut wanita Hyuuga yang sudah merawatnya sejak hampir 5 tahun lamanya di dunia, kemudian Hinata mengecup singkat perut ibunya yang membesar.

"Kau hebat Hinata-chan." Pipi chubby Hinata merona saat mendapatkan pujian dari okaa-sannya.

"Kaoru baa-san." Sasuke berlari kecil menghampiri dua perempuan Hyuuga tersebut. Kaoru _ibu Hinata_ tersenyum ramah, "Sasuke-chan tadi mamamu meminta baa-san membawamu pulang, ini sudah sore jadi ayo kita pulang!" senyuman manis tak lepas dari bibir wanita Hyuuga tersebut.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan wanita yang sering menemaninya dan Hinata berkunjung di taman yang sama.

Jarak rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat ketiganya lebih memilih jalan kaki. Saat sampai zebra cross, wanita yang tengah mengandung 8 bulan itu menggandeng dua tangan bocah yang berada di masing-masing tubuhnya.

"Nah, lampunya sudah berubah hijau. Ayo!" dengan hati-hati, Kaoru membimbing keduanya menyebrang.

Saat setengah jalan, ternyata pegangan pada biola Sasuke melepas hingga benda berbungkus tas kulit tersebut terlepas dan jatuh di antara kerumunan yang hendak menyebrang. "Violinku!" bocah tampan itu hendak mengambilnya, namun di tahan oleh sebuah tangan lembut.

" Sasuke-chan dan Hinata-chan duluan saja! Biar Baa-san ambilkan Violinnya!" Sasuke tidak merespon, tapi secara refleks bocah tujuh tahun itu menggenggam tangan Hinata erat saat gadis cilik itu hendak menyusul ibunya.

"Jangan!" Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Setelah berhasil mengambil biola dengan sedikit susah payah karena harus menahan beban di perutnya, Kaoru tersenyum puas dan medekat kearah dua bocah yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

"Lihatkan!" zebra cross sudah sepi penyeberang padahal lampu masih menunjukkan warna hijau yang artinya masih ada waktu penyeberangan. Hinata menatap heran wajah Sasuke yang tetap datar, mata kelamnya tak henti memangdang ke depan.

Hinata mengikuti arah penglihatan Sasuke, matanya sedikit menyipit memastikan apa yang tengah di lihatnya. Di sana, tepatnya di seberang jalan yang lain Hinata dapat melihat dua orang yang menghadap ke arah mereka. Karena terlalu silau penglihatan Hinata jadi kurang jelas.

"Awas!"

BRAAGHH…

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kencang di hadapan Hinata, dua orang tadi menghilang dan tepat di hadapan Hinata dan Sasuke, lumuran darah segar mengalir dari seseorang yang tengah tergeletak lemah.

..-..

"KAA-SAN!"

"Hinata-chan kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Hinata pucat dan di penuhi peluh, kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar-putar. Ingatannya tentang kematian ibunya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sekarang ia ingat siapa Sasuke Uchiha itu. Mungkin, sekarang ia ingat semuanya.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Shion yang baru tiba bersama Tenten. Hinata tidak menjawab, namun sebagai balasannya dia mengangguk lemah.

Dengan alasan ingin menghirup udara segar, Hinata pamit dan keluar dari kamar dan tanpa memberi penjelasan detail kepada dua teman barunya tersebut.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa hijau kamar pribadinya, matanya memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya menerawang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama Hinata.

Ia kembali mengingat wajah Hinata yang marah dan kejadian saat gadis indigo itu menamparnya keras. Ingatan itu terus berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

'Kenapa dengan Hinata? Kenapa dia marah padaku? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga dia semarah itu?'

"Aaarghhh…" Sasuke manjambak rambunya frustasi saat tak satupun pertanyaan di otak cerdasnya yang terpecahkan.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mendelik kearah pintu, matanya menatap tajam pria pirang yang tengah bersandar di engsel pintu dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyilang.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan penggilan menjijikan begitu!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Bukannya takut, Deidara malah terkikkik geli lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk sambil memanjangkan kaki kanannya di sofa dan kaki yang lainnya di lipat untuk menjadi tumpuan tangannya.

"Seminim itukah pengamanan asrama sampai orang asing bisa seenaknya masuk?"

"Wah-wah Sasuke-ku_ err.. maksudku Sasuke, kau kelihatannya tidak suka kalau aku datang kemari!" Deidara meralat panggilannya saat mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Lama tidak ketemu, nee Dei-senpai!" seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Cih, kenapa bocah authis ini juga ada di sini?" sindir Deidara sinis.

"Ahahaha… aku tahu Dei-senpai pasti sangat merindukanku!"

"Dasar authis, sejak kapan kau berubah jadi pria gay?"

"Ini semua kan salah senpai.."

"Ja_"

"Berisik!" satu kata dari Uchiha 18 tahun itu sekses membungkam mulut dua makhluk yang tengah berdebat tersebut. "Keluar kalian!" usir Sasuke bak mengusir anak ayam. "Heh, lihat gara-gara kau Sasuke jadi marah!" tuduh Deidara.

"Huh? Yang benar saja, ne Sasuke-kohai jangan begitu pada kami!"

"Cih, tidak berguna!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Haahh.. aku ke sini ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu!" akhirnya Deidara memulai membicarakan topik utamanya dari pada harus berdebat hal-hal tidak berguna dengan si Tobi.

"Hn." Sasuke yang sedang tidak bersemangat memilih mendengarkan saja.

"Kau mendapat tugas baru dari Ketua!"

"Hn."

"Dia ingin kau membereskan sekelompok pengganggu!"

"Tidak menarik!"

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke… kau tidak bosan hanya duduk di kelas dan mendangar penjelasan tidak menarik di kelas?" Deidara mengambil sebatang rokok di saku jasnya

"Aku mengerti!" tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka sebuah lemari besar yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan dan mengambil sebuah benda hitam kemudian memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam blazer yang di kenakannya. "Jadi… kita mulai dari mana?"

"Whoaaa… tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke-kohai, kau tidak usah buru-buru begitu! Kita masih punya banyak waktu kok!" Tobi melirik Deidara yang tengah mengisap rokok yang baru di sulutkannya. Pria bertopeng itu seolah mencari sekutu untuk di ajak kompromi.

"Hhahh.. walau aku benci mahkluk bertopeng ini, tapi aku setuju dengannya. 'Orang' ini tidak bodoh, jadi kita tidak perlu gegabah! Kau tenang saja," Deidara beranjak hendak keluar, "Kalau kita sudah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat, aku pasti akan menghubungimu!"kemudian Deidara menghilang di balik pintu.

"Cih."

"Sasuke-kohai cukup tunggu kabar saja, ok!" lalu Tobi menyusul senpai pirangnya tersebut, terdengar suara teriakan "Dei-senpai tunggu aku!" dan sebuah debaman keras yang bisa Sasuke pastikan itu adalah ulah Deidara untuk Tobi.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Tak beberapa lama Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Teme! Apa yang di lakukan Deidara dan Tobi?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto menghela nafas kasar, ia selalu saja di buat emosi kalau harus berhadapan dengan sahabat sekalugus rivalnya ini. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan U_"

"Jangan coba-coba menyebut namanya di hadapanku!" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang terlihat tengah menelan ludah

Wajah tan Naruto tampak pucat, "O-ok!... tapi… Teme, bukankah hari ini adalah hari peringatan 11 tahun meninggalnya kedua orang tuamu?" ujar Naruto lirih, takut kalau-kalau perkataannya dapat menyinggung Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto benar, sudah 11 tahun lamanya dan dia bahkan hampir lupa atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk melupannya.

"Hn."

"He?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Apanya yang 'Hn'? Berhentilah mengucapkan bahasa alien begitu, sampai sekarang aku samasekali tidak mengerti maksuda dari perkataanmu barusan-ekh… woi,Teme kau mau kemana?" belum selesai Naruto berceloteh, Sahabatnya itu sudah mengilang terlebih dahulu di balik pintu.

..-..

Sakura duduk termenung di kursi panjang, tepatnya di bawah pohon mample yang daunnya telah gugur, sepertinya musim dingin akan segera datang. Sakura membenarkan letak syal hijau maroonnya. Wajah cantiknya berubah murung.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memandang gumpalan awan yang berarak di langit luas.

'pertunangan ini hanya sebatas formalitas, tak lebih dari itu!'

Kata-kata Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Mengirup nafas sekali lagi, Sakura memejamkan kelopak matanya lalu dengan bersamaan dia menghembuskan nafasnya, Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

Ia tersenyum miris, sesuatu di hatinya terasa sakit dan terluka. 'Setelah sekian lamanya, kau masih belum berubah ya… Sasuke-kun?' Sakura memjamkan kembali matanya, sambil bersenandung kecil dia menggerakkan kakinya mengayun-ayun di udara.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh saat di rasakannya kursi yang dudukinya berdenyit, menandakan ada yang duduk bersamanya. Mengernyitkan keningnya saat dilihatnya siapa yang tengah duduk di sisi kananya.

Gadis itu membalas tatapan Sakura, dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Apa aku salah duduk di sini?" Sakura menggeleng lemah, sesaat setelahnya keduanya sama-sama diam.

"Aku… Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Oh!" hanya itu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mungil gadis pendiam ini.

"Eng… kau ini…" Sakura tampak ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, perlahan di gigitnya bibir bawah merah mudanya. "Kau, Hyuuga Hinata kan?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum miris, sesaat bayangan Sasuke muncul pada diri gadis di sebelahnya ini. "Waktu itu… kenapa kau mencari Sasuke-kun?"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Apa urusanmu ingin tahu hal-hal pribadiku?" kemudian Hinata beranjak akan pergi sebelum akhirnya Sakura menangkap lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu! Hinata, aku… aku, aku hanya ingin tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap gadis Hyuuga itu penuh harap.

Melihatnya membuat Hinata menghela nafas lelah, dengan perlahan Hinata berusaha melapas lengan kanannya dari pegangan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, bahkan kini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mohon. Hinata, jauhi Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak siap kalau harus kehilangan dirinya, aku… aku sangat mencintainya. Jadi_"

"kau tidak usah khawatir dengan hal itu!" Sakura menatap wajah tenang Hinata. "Aku tidak akan merusak hubungan kalian. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu!"

Sakura tersenyum carah.

"Arigatou, Hinata-san!"

..-..

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pelan sepatunya di aspal pinggir taman dekat asrama. Headsheet yang setia menemani kedua telinganya memanjakannya dengan suara alunan lagu-lagu ala hip-hop. Kelopak matanya sengaja di pejamkan untuk semakin menghayati lagu yang di dengarnya. Lingkar hitam di matanya jadi semakin jelas terlihat.

Hari sabtu merupak salah satu hari fovorit para siswa karena pada hari ini mereka bisa mendapatkan libur seharian dan di bebaskan keluar dari asrama. Merasa tidak ada keinginan untuk berpergian seperti kedua temannya –Tenten dan Shion- yang tengah asik berbelanja, Hinata lebih memilih berkeliling di taman yang tidak jauh dari asrama

Ketenangan Hinata terganggu saat seseorang yang seenaknya saja melepas salah satu headsheet di telinga kirinya. Hinata menoleh kesal ke arah orang yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya tersebut. Dan hal pertama yang di lihat Hinata adalah senyuman tipis, sangat tipis hingga Hinata tidak yakin kalau orang ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata dingin.

"Ini tempat umum, kau ingat?" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari sang lavender.

"Che, dasar!"

Saat akan pergi, tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menahannya. "Lepas!" Hinata menggerakkan tangannya berusaha melepas pegangan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, kau mau apa?" tantang Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Aku akan teriak dan mengatakan kalau ada pria mesum yang ingin menodaiku!"

"Keh, coba saja kalau kau berani!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang pemilik, Sasuke segera menyeret Hinata menuju mobil mewah miliknya. Dalam genggaman Sasuke, Hinata terus saja berontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun terusa] saja gagal karena tenaganya kalah dua kali lipat dari Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya tampak sangat kesal. Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang mulai menggunakan _setbelt_-nya.

"Pakai _setbelt_-mu!" Hinata tidak menjawab, wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah jendela di sampingnya. "Keras kepala." Merasa kesal, Sasuke maju dan mencondongkan tubunya. Meraih _setbelt_ milik Hinata, Hinata yang merasa risih berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa memasangnya sendiri!" teriak Hinata panik.

"Hn."

Mobil mewah itu melaju perlahan dan berangsung –angsur menjadi cepat. Sangat cepat sampai-sampai membuat Hinata menutup matanya ketakutan. Dengan panik, Hinata mencari pegangang, tangan kanannya tak menemukan sesuatu yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai pegangan, tangan Hinata bergerak menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi.

Di remasnya blazer milik Sasuke panik. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Hinata menaiki kendaraan bernama mobil dengan kecapatan yang tidak kalah dengan Kereta yang sering di tumpanginya. "U-Uchiha… kau m-mau balas dendam?" geram Hinata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hn."

..-..

"Cepat turun!"

Hinata membuka salah satu matanya, kemudian di susul mata yang satunya lagi. 'Ha-sejak kapan…'

"Ayo!" setelah membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke segera menyeret Hinata paksa. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuket bunga putih di tangannya. Hinata yang belum mengerti di mana mereka sekarang mulai mengamati tempat ini.

Mereka menaiki sebuah undakan yang membawa keduanya menuju tanah lapang, angin yang bertiup lebut membuat tulang-tulang Hinata serasa tertusuk jarum. "Dingin!" gumam Hinata berusaha memberi tahu Sasuke kalau dia tidak suka tempat ini meski tempat ini terlihat sangat indah.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu!"

Tepat di puncak bukit, terdapat tiga buah batu yang saling berdekatan. Dengan seksama Hinata berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertera di batu tersebut.

"Ini…" terlihat kepulan asap saat Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya yang sedikit memucat.

"Ini makam keluargaku."

Sasuke meletakkan buket bunga itu di antara kedua makam, di dekatnya juga terlihat sebuket bunga yang sama dengan milik Sasuke namun sudah layu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah mendahuluimu." Celetuk Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap bunga itu dengan seksama, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. 'pasti bukan dia!' batin Sasuke berteriak. Ia kemudian berdiri bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

"Ayah , ibu maaf aku hampir lupa mengunjungi kalian!" Hinata menatap Sasuke heran, kemudian kembali menatap nisan itu dalam diam. "Dia… adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berani menampar wajahku." Lirih Sasuke.

"Mau melapor." Hinata terkekeh melecehkan. Dalam hati, Hinata menertawakan tindakan konyol Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan benda mati.

"Hmm… dia, dia membuat pikiranku gila bu." Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang tertinggal di kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak mengeti dengan jalan pikirannya, tapi… aku merasa tidak asing dengannya." Hinata kembali manatap wajah Sasuke.

"Wajahnya, matanya, rambutnya, sikapnya… aku seperti pernah mengenalnya." Hinata kembali teringat sepenggal kenangannya bersama Sasuke dan almarhumah ibunya.

"Kalau saja kalian masih ada di sini, mungkin kalian bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku!"

"Uchiha…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, ragu akan apa yang ingin di ucapkannya.

"Hn?"

"Kau…" Hinata menunduk, 'kau tidak mengingatku? Kau lupa padaku dan kejadian yang membuat Okaa-sanku pergi untuk selamanya? Kau lupa semua itu?' itulah yang ingin Hinata tanyakan.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa!" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, Hinata kembali menggosok kedua lengannya saat angin dingin kembali berhembus.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna merah bata.

"Lepas!"

"Kau masih marah ya?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang membuatmu menamparku waktu itu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan alasannya, biar kau sendiri yang menyadarinya!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena…"

"Karena…?"

"Karena bodoh, jadi kau tidak bisa mengingat masa lalumu! Karena itu aku ragu kalau kau sering di sebut sebagai seseorang yang genius!"

Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju mobil milik Sasuke yang teparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Hei… siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Sasuke menyusul Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

Di tempat lain, sebuah mobil silver yang tengah di kendarai empat orang yang tengah mengawasi mereka sejak kedatangan awal keduanya."Sepertinya adik kesayanganmu itu belum bisa mengingat 'gadisnya'." Pria bermasker yang memegang kemudi mulai bersuara.

"Hn. Aku yakin organisasi brengsek itu memaksa Sasuke melupakan ingatannya." Kali ini pria berambut merah ikut menimpali."Tapi kurasa tidak akan berlangsung lama."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Sasori, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk orang seperti Sasuke." Pria bermasker tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Hyuuga Hinata ya?"

"Hei.. hei… Gaara, jangan bilang kau tertarik pada gadis milik adik pria di sebelahmu itu! bisa-bisa kau dihabisi kakaknya sebelum adiknya bertindak" Kakashi si pria bermasker melirik orang yang berada tepat di belakangnya melalui kaca depan.

"Benar kan Itachi."

"Hn." Orang yang di sebut Itachi itu memandang kepergian mobil yang di tumpangi Sasuke dan Hinata dengan wajah datar nan dingin khas Uchihanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang!" perintahnya, kemudian di susul suara deru halus dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

**TBC**

**Author note: ya ammpyuunn… kenapa rasanya kok kayak sinetron kacangan gini yak? Ah ya gak papalah yang penting saya sudah berusaha. *plak***

**gomen kalau banyak kekurangannya, saya ini newbie jadi mohon pengertiannya. Kritik dan saran akan saya teima dengan senang hati, flame? Gak papa asal jangan charanya, karena saya bakalan sangat tersinggung!#apadeh!**

**Sebenarnya saya bingung mau gimana ngelanjutinnya, kalau bukan dari review minna, mungkin sudah saya hapus T.T**

**Lollytha-chan:**makasih fav-nya#peluk", yea… hina-chan marah karna merasa kematian kaa-sannya di sebabkan oleh sasu.

**Hizuka miyaki**: tanks, siapa yng maw menjebak Hina masih rahasia*plak

**Uchihyuu nagisa**: jangan mati dulu senpai, nanti ngak ada yng review lgi hoho*plak

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**: silahkan baca sendiri *plakplakplak

**keiKo-buu89**: ni dah di jelasin!*senyumgaje

**yosh segitu aj balesan review gak penting saya ini, akhir kata mind to review minna…^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Angel and White Devil**

**Dislaimer: maunya sih punya saya, tapi…*ngelirik Kishimoto* e- *nelen ludah* ngak kok saya Cuma nyewa tapi ngak bayar doang. Ampun mbah, saya nyerah _apadeh_**

**Rating: maunya sih M, tapi berhubung saya masih di bawah umur *apadeh* jadi cari aman aja lah…**

**Gendre: romance/friendship *?* (author tidak yakin)**

**Pairing: Sasuhina de el el *plak***

**Warning: gak jelas, gak mutu, semua karakter saya buat OOC, AU, typo dimana-mana, kenapa? gak suka? Yaudah gak usah baca *maksa_dihajar readers***

**CH 5**

**YOU'RE MY MINE, and I'm yours**

"Woaa… sudah datang ya? Aku pikir hari ini Nona Hyuuga tidak ikut."

"Menyesal, Eh?" Hinata menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat.

"Haha.. tidak aku sangka, Hinata-chan… ternyata kau luluh pada Uchi_mphh.." Hinata kelabakan saat Temari nyaris saja menyebut nama Uchiha di depan umum dengan suara yang terbilang tidak pelan.

"Shhtt… Temari-senpai, p-pelankan suaramu! Lagi pula, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha kok!" bisik Hinata sepelan mungkin, berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka.

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata dan Temari yang masih dalam posisi sama –Hinata yang membekap mulut Temari- menoleh kearah sumber suara. Melihat pandangan aneh dari pria yang baru saja menyapanya, Hinata buru-buru melepas sekapannya.

"O-oh… Uchiha-senpai!"

"Tidak usah se-formal itu, panggil Sai saja!"

"Hehe, baiklah, Uch_ ups, maksudku Sai-senpai." Ralat Hinata, sekilas terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau juga ikut latihan? Kenapa saat audisi aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Itu…" Hinata melirik kesana-kemari, melihat objek yang tidak jelas.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah kerumunan siswa lainnya. Di antara siswa-siswi nampak seseorang dengan rambut yang 'tidak biasa' tengah mendekat ke arah mereka dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku.

"Ck." Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?" gumamnya saat Uchiha Sasuke sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Tidak aku sangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu mau bergabung dengan orang biasa seperti_"

"Aku ke sini untuk dia!" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata seolah bilang –ikut-aku!- "Jangan berharap banyak!" lalu berjalan lurus melewati ketiganya. Saat tidak merasakan Hinata di dekatnya, Sasuke berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memanggil "Hyuuga!" dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm…" Hinata mengangkat bahu ke arah Sai dan Temari, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang kembali berjalan.

Temari dan Sai yang melihat kepergian Hinata bersama Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan mereka dan hanya dapat melihat kepergian keduanya.

"Kau tertarik pada Hinata-chan?" Tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu seorang Uchiha Sai sepertimu tidak mungkin bersikap baik pada seorang gadis kalau bukan dengan niat tertentu." Temari menatap curiga kearah Sai yang hanya di balas senyum datar oleh Sai.

Sebagai teman sekelas sejak menjadi kohai, Temari tentu tahu seperti apa sifat buruk Sai. Tersenyum palsu, berkata yang tidak seharusnya kepada orang lain –bahasa kasarnya sih, mencela atau menghina-, dan mempermainkan hati perempuan. Yaps… Sai itu adalah seorang _playboy_. Catat, _PLAYBOY_.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya walau hanya seujung rambutpun!" tegas Temari.

"Hmm… aku tidak akan mengganggu milik saudaraku sendiri, tapi kalau Sasuke sudah tidak tertarik boleh juga!"

BUAGG…

"Fyuuh… Tadi itu hampir ya, Temari-chan." Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum aneh, membuat Temari semakin jengah melihatnya. "Apa semua Sabaku selalu begitu?"

"Diam kau!"

Drtt…drtt…

"Hmm!"

"_Bergerak sekarang!"_

"Akhirnya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"_Jangan terlalu gegabah bodoh, kau pikir mereka tidak akan mengambil tindakan, eh?" _Suara di seberang tampak kesal.

"Kalau itu aku tentu tahu, tapi…" Pria berambut pirang, Deidara memandang ke luar jendela ruangannya. "Kakuzu, apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dari ketua?" mata birunya memperhatikan objek di bawahnya.

"_Hn? Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya, selama kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, untuk saat ini tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi… pastikan umpan masuk dalam perangkap kita, atau kerja keras kita selama ini sia-sia saja!"_ beberapa detik kemudian, suara riuh terdengar. Sampai-sampai Deidara harus menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak_."Dei-senpai…"_

Deidara mendengus bosan, "Kau." Ingin memutuskan sambungan tapi di tahan oleh suara di seberang.

"_Tunggu dulu senpai!"_ Deidara kembali mendengarkan, terdengar suara Tobi dan orang yang tadi bercakap-cakap dengan Deidara saling merampas ponsel_. "Hei, itu ponselku!"_ teriak orang sebelumnya, _"Pinjam Kakuzu-senpai. Pelit deh!"_ kali ini pasti Tobi_. "Bayar!" _tambah orang yang di sebut Kakuzu.

"_Ok."_ Lalu kali ini suara yang terdengar hanya suara Tobi, _"ne, senpai tahu tidak? Teichou-sama akan mengajak Shika-kun juga!_" Deidara terdiam, mendengarkan setiap kata yang di lontarkan Tobi.

"Memang apa urusanku?"

"_Senpai ini bagaimana? Ini kan ada kaitannya dengan adikmu sendiri, memangnya kau sudah tidak menyayangi Ino-chan?"_

"Jangan memanggil adikku dengan suffix-'chan' atau akan ku ledakkan kau!" sembur Deidara, di seberang Tobi sudah menelan ludahnya takut-takut.

"_hehe, iya, iya… tidak akan lagi. Tapi senpai_"_

Tuutt..tuutt..

Sambungan sudah di putus.

"Baka!" gumam Deidara menatap ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan layar gelap. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang kata-kata Tobi beberapa saat lalu. "Nara Shikamaru… jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh adikku lagi, keh… jangan harap!" gumamnya, menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan gemerutukan gigi-giginya.

"Latihan!" ujar Sasuke dingin, tangan kanannya menyerahkan sebuah biola berwarna coklat tua. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Hinata mengambil biola yang di serahkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau banyak tentang drama musikal, aku juga sudah lupa cara bermain Violin!"

"Hn."

Sasuke membuka tirai yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya menuju ruang kelas musik. "Peran akan di umumkan sebentar lagi, kau hanya perlu mempelajari semua!" Sasuke menghadap Hinata, menata tajam Hyuuga yang masih berekspresi sama.

Datar.

"Memanggilku hanya untuk ini? Uchiha benar-benar aneh! Kalau hanya untuk latihan, aku bisa meminta bantuan Yuugao-sensei" Hinata akan keluar, saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangannya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata malas.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padaku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu, "Kapan aku pernah bersikap baik?.." Hinata sengaja memiringkan kepalanya se innocent mungkin, "Padamu?" tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepat di sebut sebagai pernyataan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke kesal sehingga tangannya terkepal kuat. Dalam hati ingin rasanya dia memusnahkan gadis yang membuatnya gila ini. Tapi, itu semua tentu tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan, entah karena apa, dia membutuhkan gadis ini… di sisinya.

"Jangan membuatku marah Hinata…" gumam Sasuke penuh penekanan, wajahnya tampak merah menahan amarah.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku keluar!"

Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke, tapi gagal karena Uchiha bungsu ini semakin menggenggam lengannya. "A-awh… Uchiha, lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" permintaan Hinata tidak di hiraukan Sasuke, justru Sasuke menarik pergelangan Hinata mendekat padanya dan…

Di waktu yang sama

"Sasuke-kun mana?" Sakura sudah mengelilingi pekarangan sekolah, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung Sasuke di manapun. Merasa tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mencarinya di ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul.

"Apa dia ada di sini ya?" saat akan membuka pintu, Sakura mendengar seseorang tengah bercakap di dalam sana.

"Jangan membuatku marah Hinata…" Sakura tahu pasti, itu suara Sasuke tunangannya. 'Hinata? Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke-kun bersama gadis itu?' batin Sakura sedih. Semakin penasaran, Sakura mendekatkan telinganya berusaha mendengar percakapan itu lebih jelas.

"A-awh… Uchiha, lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya, entah mengapa pikiran-pikiran aneh melintah di benaknya. 'Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Sasuke-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Tak mendengarkan suara lain lagi setelah mendengar hentakan yang cukup keras, membuat Sakura penasaran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu oaks itu. Dan, oh Tuhan… betapa menyesalnya ia setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seakan di hujani ribuan belati, Sakura tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Di sana, tepatnya di dekat jendela besar itu. Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang menyentuh pinggang Hinata dan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk gadis itu. Sasuke tampak memaksa Hinata untuk berciuman.

'Tidak. Kami-sama… ini terlalu menyakitkan!' Sakura membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jangan dilihat!" Sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang ke belakang, saat mengerjapkan matanya, Sakura baru sadar jika saat ini tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

"Ughp… Sa_hmmpp.." terdengar suara Hinata yang memberotak.

"Jangan kau dengarkan!" bisik orang itu, menutup kedua telinga Sakura dengan tangannya. Ketika mendongakkan kepalanya, Sakura dapat melihat mata sekelam Sasuke menatapnya lembut, senyuman tulus terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"S-Sai?"

"Hn. Kita pergi!" ujar Sai datar.

"Ta-tapi… Sasuke_"

"Kau hanya akan mendapat luka yang lebih menyakitkan kalau sekarang kau menemuinya!"

..-..

"Ughp… Sa_hmmpp.." Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas, Sasuke terus saja memaksa memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Hinata lebih dekat padanya. Perlahan lavender Hinata mengeluarkan cairan bening dan menggenang di pelupuknya.

Sungguh tak pernah ia membayangkan kalau ciuman pertamanya akan berakhir dengan pemaksaan. Bahkan Sasuke terlihat buas dan kasar padanya, Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang di kenalnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, berharap penyiksaan ini segera berakhir.

Merasa ada cairan asin di bibir Hinata, Sasuke membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Hinata tengah menangis. Dengan gelagapan, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Nafas Hinata tampak terengah-engah, namun gadis Hyuuga itu belum juga membuka matanya.

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke panik, entah mengapa ia tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya sendiri di depan gadis ini. Apalagi jika melihat kondisi Hinata yang sepertinya kurang baik akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Masih menangis, Hinata menatap Sasuke sedih. Pada pipinya terdapat garis tak beraturan berwarna hitam akibat lingkar hitam yang luntur di kelopak matanya.

"Kanapa_" tubuh Hinata terasa lemas, sehingga Sasuke menahan bahu gadis mungil itu agar tidak limbung. "K-kau menyakitiku." Tanya Hinata sarkatis, membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi chubby Hinata.

"Maaf."

"Hiks… kau merebut ci-ciuman pertamaku tahu!" kali ini Hinata menangis seperti anak-anak. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas kasar.

"Haah… baiklah!" beberapa detik kemudian. "Apa? Ci-ciuman pertama? Jangan bercanda Hinata? Memangnya usiamu sudah berapa tahun, heh?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"A-aku tidak bohong! Ka-karena kau, sekarang bibirku tidak perawan lagi, hiks… apa kelak aku masih bisa menikah ya?"

"Heh, dasar bodoh! Kau tidak akan hamil hanya karena berciuman." Sasuke menatap sinis gadis Hyuuga yang ternyata sangat polos ini.

"Eh, benarkah? Haaahh… Syukurlah, aku pikir tadinya aku tidak bisa menikah lagi." Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, entah mengapa kepolosan gadis ini terlihat bodoh di matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menikah, kau bisa menikah denganku'kan?" goda Sasuke, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan iblis jahat sepertimu!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau itu iblis jahat! Iblis yang bisanya hanya mengganggu malaikat sepertiku."

"Heh, percaya diri sekali! Mana ada malaikat berpenampilan tidak wajar begitu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah. "Yang ada nantinya kau di kira malaikat salah kostum!"

"Tidak lucu!" Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa pengap itu, wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan jantungnya serasa ingin keluar. Kalau ia masih tetap ada di sana, bisa-bisa ia jatuh pingsan nantinya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke justru tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

Drtt… drtt..

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku blazernya.

"Hn. –Aku mengerti, baik!" dan sambungan telfonpun terputus, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangannya dengan seringai yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, kami para panitia sudah memutuskan hasil diskusi untuk pemilihan peran yang akan di mainkan para paserta drama yang akan berlangsung 5 miggu ke depan!" Yuugao-sensei yang menjabat sebagai ketua panitia penyelenggara membawa anak didiknya ke dalam aula pertemuan yang akan menjadi tempat latihan yang nantinya juga akan menjadi panggung petunjukan.

Di ruang aula telah di sediakan perlengkapan drama, mulai dari properties, kostum dan bahkan alat musik yang akan di gunakan. "karena cerita yang akan di gunakan dalam drama adalah Sleeping Beauty, jadi di harapkan kalian bisa mencari informasi mengenai cerita ini. Oh ya, dalam naskah juga sudah ada ya?" Yuugao-sensei mengangkat naskah di tangannya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Untuk pangeran sudah kami putuskan akan di perankan Uchiha Sasuke," Yuugao menghela nafas saat ekspresi Sasuke sama saja. "Nah, kalau pangerannya Sasuke-san, putri tidurnya adalah Haruno Sakura." Beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik saat mendengar pengumuman dari Yuugao.

Ino yang tidak melihat reaksi dari Sakura, lantas menyenggol lengan gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya itu.

"Eh, a-apa… oh aku, baik sensei, aku akan berusaha!" Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam pada yang lain. Sesaat, ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya, wajahnya tetap sama… datar. Kemudian gadis buble gum itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata, dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah sibuk membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earthphone hitamnya.

"Apa dia tidak dengar ya?" gumam Sakura penasaran, melihat Hinata yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Siapa yang tidak dengar?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Ah bukan apa-apa!" Sakura kembali duduk pada bangkunya. 'kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Wah, Hinata-chan dapat peran penting dalam drama?" tanya Tenten antusias saat Temari dan Hinata baru kembali dari aula.

"Hmm… dia berperan sebagai ibu putri tidur!" kata Temari tak kalah antusias.

"Cih, ibu putri tidur adalah sosok ibu yang penyayang dan penuh perhatian?" Hinata membaca sebaris naskah yang nantinya akan di peran'kannya "Kenapa peranku cengeng sekali?"

"Benar juga, lagi pula Hinata-chan kan berwajah manis, mana pantas dia jadi ibu-ibu? Ups_" Tenten membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hinata, "Hehe, gomen Hinata-chan… aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu manis dan keriput kok! Suer deh!" tangan kanan Tenten membentuk huruf V di depan wajahnya.

"Eh, kau juga sudah tahu peran Sasuke-senpai?"

"Tentu saja, semua juga tahu!" Temari menatap Hinata aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa?" Hinata mendelik bosan.

"Sasuke-san'kan akan berpasangan dengan Sakura-san."

"Lalu?" dengan cueknya, Hinata memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Hmnn…Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi urusan orang lain, Uchiha-senpai itu bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi bukan urusanku kalau mereka memang berpasangan dalam drama!" Hinata mengunyah keripik yang tadi di belinya di minimarket dekat asrama.

"Walaupun… akan ada adegan ciuman?" lirih Tenten.

"Uhuk..Uhuk… be-benarkah?"

**~TBC~**

**WHALAH…. Kok ni fic tambah gaje gini ya? Haha… gomen nee minna-san, habisnya saya sudah kehabisan ide. Maklum lah, namanya juga manusia…#ngeles*di goreng***

**Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASEEEE…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Angel and White Devil**

**Dislaimer: maunya sih punya saya, tapi…*ngelirik Kishimoto* e- *nelen ludah* ngak kok saya Cuma nyewa tapi ngak bayar doang. Ampun mbah, saya nyerah _apadeh_**

**Rating: maunya sih M, tapi berhubung saya masih di bawah umur *apadeh* jadi cari aman aja lah…**

**Gendre: romance/friendship *?* (author tidak yakin)**

**Pairing: Sasuhina de el el *plak***

**Warning: gak jelas, gak mutu, semua karakter saya buat OOC, AU, typo dimana-mana, kenapa? gak suka? Yaudah gak usah baca *maksa_dihajar readers***

**CH 5**

**YOU'RE MY MINE, and I'm yours**

"Woaa… sudah datang ya? Aku pikir hari ini Nona Hyuuga tidak ikut."

"Menyesal, Eh?" Hinata menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat.

"Haha.. tidak aku sangka, Hinata-chan… ternyata kau luluh pada Uchi_mphh.." Hinata kelabakan saat Temari nyaris saja menyebut nama Uchiha di depan umum dengan suara yang terbilang tidak pelan.

"Shhtt… Temari-senpai, p-pelankan suaramu! Lagi pula, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha kok!" bisik Hinata sepelan mungkin, berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain mereka.

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata dan Temari yang masih dalam posisi sama –Hinata yang membekap mulut Temari- menoleh kearah sumber suara. Melihat pandangan aneh dari pria yang baru saja menyapanya, Hinata buru-buru melepas sekapannya.

"O-oh… Uchiha-senpai!"

"Tidak usah se-formal itu, panggil Sai saja!"

"Hehe, baiklah, Uch_ ups, maksudku Sai-senpai." Ralat Hinata, sekilas terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau juga ikut latihan? Kenapa saat audisi aku tidak melihatmu?"

"Itu…" Hinata melirik kesana-kemari, melihat objek yang tidak jelas.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah kerumunan siswa lainnya. Di antara siswa-siswi nampak seseorang dengan rambut yang 'tidak biasa' tengah mendekat ke arah mereka dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku.

"Ck." Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kenapa aku tidak terkejut ya?" gumamnya saat Uchiha Sasuke sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Hn. Tidak aku sangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu mau bergabung dengan orang biasa seperti_"

"Aku ke sini untuk dia!" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata seolah bilang –ikut-aku!- "Jangan berharap banyak!" lalu berjalan lurus melewati ketiganya. Saat tidak merasakan Hinata di dekatnya, Sasuke berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memanggil "Hyuuga!" dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm…" Hinata mengangkat bahu ke arah Sai dan Temari, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang kembali berjalan.

Temari dan Sai yang melihat kepergian Hinata bersama Sasuke tanpa bisa menahan mereka dan hanya dapat melihat kepergian keduanya.

"Kau tertarik pada Hinata-chan?" Tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu seorang Uchiha Sai sepertimu tidak mungkin bersikap baik pada seorang gadis kalau bukan dengan niat tertentu." Temari menatap curiga kearah Sai yang hanya di balas senyum datar oleh Sai.

Sebagai teman sekelas sejak menjadi kohai, Temari tentu tahu seperti apa sifat buruk Sai. Tersenyum palsu, berkata yang tidak seharusnya kepada orang lain –bahasa kasarnya sih, mencela atau menghina-, dan mempermainkan hati perempuan. Yaps… Sai itu adalah seorang _playboy_. Catat, _PLAYBOY_.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya walau hanya seujung rambutpun!" tegas Temari.

"Hmm… aku tidak akan mengganggu milik saudaraku sendiri, tapi kalau Sasuke sudah tidak tertarik boleh juga!"

BUAGG…

"Fyuuh… Tadi itu hampir ya, Temari-chan." Lagi-lagi Sai tersenyum aneh, membuat Temari semakin jengah melihatnya. "Apa semua Sabaku selalu begitu?"

"Diam kau!"

Drtt…drtt…

"Hmm!"

"_Bergerak sekarang!"_

"Akhirnya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"_Jangan terlalu gegabah bodoh, kau pikir mereka tidak akan mengambil tindakan, eh?" _Suara di seberang tampak kesal.

"Kalau itu aku tentu tahu, tapi…" Pria berambut pirang, Deidara memandang ke luar jendela ruangannya. "Kakuzu, apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dari ketua?" mata birunya memperhatikan objek di bawahnya.

"_Hn? Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya, selama kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, untuk saat ini tidak akan ada masalah. Tapi… pastikan umpan masuk dalam perangkap kita, atau kerja keras kita selama ini sia-sia saja!"_ beberapa detik kemudian, suara riuh terdengar. Sampai-sampai Deidara harus menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak_."Dei-senpai…"_

Deidara mendengus bosan, "Kau." Ingin memutuskan sambungan tapi di tahan oleh suara di seberang.

"_Tunggu dulu senpai!"_ Deidara kembali mendengarkan, terdengar suara Tobi dan orang yang tadi bercakap-cakap dengan Deidara saling merampas ponsel_. "Hei, itu ponselku!"_ teriak orang sebelumnya, _"Pinjam Kakuzu-senpai. Pelit deh!"_ kali ini pasti Tobi_. "Bayar!" _tambah orang yang di sebut Kakuzu.

"_Ok."_ Lalu kali ini suara yang terdengar hanya suara Tobi, _"ne, senpai tahu tidak? Teichou-sama akan mengajak Shika-kun juga!_" Deidara terdiam, mendengarkan setiap kata yang di lontarkan Tobi.

"Memang apa urusanku?"

"_Senpai ini bagaimana? Ini kan ada kaitannya dengan adikmu sendiri, memangnya kau sudah tidak menyayangi Ino-chan?"_

"Jangan memanggil adikku dengan suffix-'chan' atau akan ku ledakkan kau!" sembur Deidara, di seberang Tobi sudah menelan ludahnya takut-takut.

"_hehe, iya, iya… tidak akan lagi. Tapi senpai_"_

Tuutt..tuutt..

Sambungan sudah di putus.

"Baka!" gumam Deidara menatap ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan layar gelap. Pandangannya kosong, menerawang kata-kata Tobi beberapa saat lalu. "Nara Shikamaru… jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh adikku lagi, keh… jangan harap!" gumamnya, menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan gemerutukan gigi-giginya.

"Latihan!" ujar Sasuke dingin, tangan kanannya menyerahkan sebuah biola berwarna coklat tua. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Hinata mengambil biola yang di serahkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau banyak tentang drama musikal, aku juga sudah lupa cara bermain Violin!"

"Hn."

Sasuke membuka tirai yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya menuju ruang kelas musik. "Peran akan di umumkan sebentar lagi, kau hanya perlu mempelajari semua!" Sasuke menghadap Hinata, menata tajam Hyuuga yang masih berekspresi sama.

Datar.

"Memanggilku hanya untuk ini? Uchiha benar-benar aneh! Kalau hanya untuk latihan, aku bisa meminta bantuan Yuugao-sensei" Hinata akan keluar, saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangannya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Hinata malas.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padaku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu, "Kapan aku pernah bersikap baik?.." Hinata sengaja memiringkan kepalanya se innocent mungkin, "Padamu?" tambahnya penuh penekanan.

Mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepat di sebut sebagai pernyataan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke kesal sehingga tangannya terkepal kuat. Dalam hati ingin rasanya dia memusnahkan gadis yang membuatnya gila ini. Tapi, itu semua tentu tidak akan mungkin ia lakukan, entah karena apa, dia membutuhkan gadis ini… di sisinya.

"Jangan membuatku marah Hinata…" gumam Sasuke penuh penekanan, wajahnya tampak merah menahan amarah.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku keluar!"

Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke, tapi gagal karena Uchiha bungsu ini semakin menggenggam lengannya. "A-awh… Uchiha, lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" permintaan Hinata tidak di hiraukan Sasuke, justru Sasuke menarik pergelangan Hinata mendekat padanya dan…

Di waktu yang sama

"Sasuke-kun mana?" Sakura sudah mengelilingi pekarangan sekolah, namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung Sasuke di manapun. Merasa tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mencarinya di ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul.

"Apa dia ada di sini ya?" saat akan membuka pintu, Sakura mendengar seseorang tengah bercakap di dalam sana.

"Jangan membuatku marah Hinata…" Sakura tahu pasti, itu suara Sasuke tunangannya. 'Hinata? Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke-kun bersama gadis itu?' batin Sakura sedih. Semakin penasaran, Sakura mendekatkan telinganya berusaha mendengar percakapan itu lebih jelas.

"A-awh… Uchiha, lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya, entah mengapa pikiran-pikiran aneh melintah di benaknya. 'Tidak. Tidak. Tidak! Sasuke-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Tak mendengarkan suara lain lagi setelah mendengar hentakan yang cukup keras, membuat Sakura penasaran untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pintu oaks itu. Dan, oh Tuhan… betapa menyesalnya ia setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seakan di hujani ribuan belati, Sakura tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

Di sana, tepatnya di dekat jendela besar itu. Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan kanan yang menyentuh pinggang Hinata dan tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk gadis itu. Sasuke tampak memaksa Hinata untuk berciuman.

'Tidak. Kami-sama… ini terlalu menyakitkan!' Sakura membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jangan dilihat!" Sakura merasa tubuhnya melayang ke belakang, saat mengerjapkan matanya, Sakura baru sadar jika saat ini tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

"Ughp… Sa_hmmpp.." terdengar suara Hinata yang memberotak.

"Jangan kau dengarkan!" bisik orang itu, menutup kedua telinga Sakura dengan tangannya. Ketika mendongakkan kepalanya, Sakura dapat melihat mata sekelam Sasuke menatapnya lembut, senyuman tulus terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"S-Sai?"

"Hn. Kita pergi!" ujar Sai datar.

"Ta-tapi… Sasuke_"

"Kau hanya akan mendapat luka yang lebih menyakitkan kalau sekarang kau menemuinya!"

..-..

"Ughp… Sa_hmmpp.." Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas, Sasuke terus saja memaksa memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Hinata lebih dekat padanya. Perlahan lavender Hinata mengeluarkan cairan bening dan menggenang di pelupuknya.

Sungguh tak pernah ia membayangkan kalau ciuman pertamanya akan berakhir dengan pemaksaan. Bahkan Sasuke terlihat buas dan kasar padanya, Sasuke yang sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang di kenalnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat, berharap penyiksaan ini segera berakhir.

Merasa ada cairan asin di bibir Hinata, Sasuke membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Hinata tengah menangis. Dengan gelagapan, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Nafas Hinata tampak terengah-engah, namun gadis Hyuuga itu belum juga membuka matanya.

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke panik, entah mengapa ia tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya sendiri di depan gadis ini. Apalagi jika melihat kondisi Hinata yang sepertinya kurang baik akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Masih menangis, Hinata menatap Sasuke sedih. Pada pipinya terdapat garis tak beraturan berwarna hitam akibat lingkar hitam yang luntur di kelopak matanya.

"Kanapa_" tubuh Hinata terasa lemas, sehingga Sasuke menahan bahu gadis mungil itu agar tidak limbung. "K-kau menyakitiku." Tanya Hinata sarkatis, membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Sasuke menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengusap jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi chubby Hinata.

"Maaf."

"Hiks… kau merebut ci-ciuman pertamaku tahu!" kali ini Hinata menangis seperti anak-anak. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas kasar.

"Haah… baiklah!" beberapa detik kemudian. "Apa? Ci-ciuman pertama? Jangan bercanda Hinata? Memangnya usiamu sudah berapa tahun, heh?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"A-aku tidak bohong! Ka-karena kau, sekarang bibirku tidak perawan lagi, hiks… apa kelak aku masih bisa menikah ya?"

"Heh, dasar bodoh! Kau tidak akan hamil hanya karena berciuman." Sasuke menatap sinis gadis Hyuuga yang ternyata sangat polos ini.

"Eh, benarkah? Haaahh… Syukurlah, aku pikir tadinya aku tidak bisa menikah lagi." Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, entah mengapa kepolosan gadis ini terlihat bodoh di matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menikah, kau bisa menikah denganku'kan?" goda Sasuke, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan iblis jahat sepertimu!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau itu iblis jahat! Iblis yang bisanya hanya mengganggu malaikat sepertiku."

"Heh, percaya diri sekali! Mana ada malaikat berpenampilan tidak wajar begitu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah. "Yang ada nantinya kau di kira malaikat salah kostum!"

"Tidak lucu!" Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa pengap itu, wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan jantungnya serasa ingin keluar. Kalau ia masih tetap ada di sana, bisa-bisa ia jatuh pingsan nantinya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke justru tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

Drtt… drtt..

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku blazernya.

"Hn. –Aku mengerti, baik!" dan sambungan telfonpun terputus, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangannya dengan seringai yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, kami para panitia sudah memutuskan hasil diskusi untuk pemilihan peran yang akan di mainkan para paserta drama yang akan berlangsung 5 miggu ke depan!" Yuugao-sensei yang menjabat sebagai ketua panitia penyelenggara membawa anak didiknya ke dalam aula pertemuan yang akan menjadi tempat latihan yang nantinya juga akan menjadi panggung petunjukan.

Di ruang aula telah di sediakan perlengkapan drama, mulai dari properties, kostum dan bahkan alat musik yang akan di gunakan. "karena cerita yang akan di gunakan dalam drama adalah Sleeping Beauty, jadi di harapkan kalian bisa mencari informasi mengenai cerita ini. Oh ya, dalam naskah juga sudah ada ya?" Yuugao-sensei mengangkat naskah di tangannya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Untuk pangeran sudah kami putuskan akan di perankan Uchiha Sasuke," Yuugao menghela nafas saat ekspresi Sasuke sama saja. "Nah, kalau pangerannya Sasuke-san, putri tidurnya adalah Haruno Sakura." Beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik saat mendengar pengumuman dari Yuugao.

Ino yang tidak melihat reaksi dari Sakura, lantas menyenggol lengan gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya itu.

"Eh, a-apa… oh aku, baik sensei, aku akan berusaha!" Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam pada yang lain. Sesaat, ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya, wajahnya tetap sama… datar. Kemudian gadis buble gum itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata, dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah sibuk membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earthphone hitamnya.

"Apa dia tidak dengar ya?" gumam Sakura penasaran, melihat Hinata yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

"Siapa yang tidak dengar?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Ah bukan apa-apa!" Sakura kembali duduk pada bangkunya. 'kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Wah, Hinata-chan dapat peran penting dalam drama?" tanya Tenten antusias saat Temari dan Hinata baru kembali dari aula.

"Hmm… dia berperan sebagai ibu putri tidur!" kata Temari tak kalah antusias.

"Cih, ibu putri tidur adalah sosok ibu yang penyayang dan penuh perhatian?" Hinata membaca sebaris naskah yang nantinya akan di peran'kannya "Kenapa peranku cengeng sekali?"

"Benar juga, lagi pula Hinata-chan kan berwajah manis, mana pantas dia jadi ibu-ibu? Ups_" Tenten membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Hinata, "Hehe, gomen Hinata-chan… aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu manis dan keriput kok! Suer deh!" tangan kanan Tenten membentuk huruf V di depan wajahnya.

"Eh, kau juga sudah tahu peran Sasuke-senpai?"

"Tentu saja, semua juga tahu!" Temari menatap Hinata aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa?" Hinata mendelik bosan.

"Sasuke-san'kan akan berpasangan dengan Sakura-san."

"Lalu?" dengan cueknya, Hinata memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Hmnn…Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi urusan orang lain, Uchiha-senpai itu bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi bukan urusanku kalau mereka memang berpasangan dalam drama!" Hinata mengunyah keripik yang tadi di belinya di minimarket dekat asrama.

"Walaupun… akan ada adegan ciuman?" lirih Tenten.

"Uhuk..Uhuk… be-benarkah?"

**~TBC~**

**WHALAH…. Kok ni fic tambah gaje gini ya? Haha… gomen nee minna-san, habisnya saya sudah kehabisan ide. Maklum lah, namanya juga manusia…#ngeles*di goreng***

**Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASEEEE…..**


End file.
